Yotsuba & fanfiction
by natale12
Summary: i will be posting a new one soon... i am having trouble thinking of cute things for the chapter with yotsuba's birthday :P you will love it!


**Yotsuba!& Fan-Fiction**

Authors notes: I will be uploading new chapters every Friday. Depending on if I even finished the chapter I might push the date further.

**Summary **

Yotsuba Koiwai, a little girl living with her father. Also known as Mr. Koiwai she lives next to her Nabors the Ayases. Asagi, Fuka, Ena , Mr. and Mrs. Ayases who live there. There is also Jumbo , Miura and many more that Yotsuba knows and likes. Remember that these is all fan-fiction !

**Chapter start**

**Yotsuba! And crush's **

The sun rose at 5:56 Yotsuba woke up and yawned . Then she yelled.

"Good morning daddy!"

Mr. Koiwai moaned and stayed asleep. Yotsuba then jumped on his belly and Mr. Koiwai then left out a huge oaf! Yotsuba then asked

"Daddy can I ride my bike to the park?"

"Sure, but be careful." He replayed.

Yotsuba then jumped for joy and kept doing it over and over. She kept doing these on Mr. Koiwai!

"Yotsuba can you please do me a favor." Mr. Koiwai ask.

Yotsuba stopped jumping right on his stomach leaving him with a huge yell and then a cough.

"Yes, daddy?" she replayed wile she stopped smiling and looking at him.

"can you get off me?" he asked.

Yotsuba started to laugh .

"What's so funny Yotsuba?" Mr. Koiwai asked Yotsuba.

"ha ha ha! Daddies face is funny!" Yotsuba laughed uncontrollable as Mr. Koiwai says "of course…."

Later on Yotsuba got all dressed up, in her Wight shirt with red sleeves and her brown shorts. She then ran outside and looked in the mail box for a short bit. She then got the news paper and brought the paper in. Yotsuba then Put her shoes on then yelled "im leaving! Bye bye!" then she got on her bike and started to go to the park she rode her bike as she smiled happily enjoying the wind and cool air as summer almost came to a end . She then arrived at the park and parked her little bike on the side of the curb. She notice a boy on the swings with black hair and a plain shirt she then ran up to him and yelling at the same time.

"Hey! Hey!"

The boy looked like he was bored and looked at Yotsuba and asked.

"Hi, what's your name?"He asks .

"My name is Yotsuba Koiwai! Yotsuba Koiwai! What is your name?" She yelled excited.

"Akira Hoshino, nice to meet you Yotsuba-Chan." He replayed.

"So how old are you Akira? Im five years old! " She said wile holding up five fingers .

"Im six" he said wile laughing he then looked .

"Hey ! Yotsuba-Chan! Do you want to be my girl friend !" he asked.

At first Yotsuba looked with a clueless face and started to think . Think and think on what girl friend means she just jumps the gun and says.

"Sure, I will be your squirrel friend! I have tons of squirrel friends" Yotsuba says wile smiling.

"Aw,,, Ok ? hmmm squirrel friend?" he looked at her and figured that she knew what he was talking about.

"oh lets go tell my squirrel friend Fuka ! " she suggested.

"ok.. but its girl friend Girl friend! Why are you even getting squirrel from!" so he demanded for Yotsuba to say it that way she just agreed and went along with it.

As they rode to the Ayase house hold something was on Akira mind. So he asked Yotsuba something. "Yotsuba-Chan ? Are you sure you know what girl friends mean." "Yes! Yotsuba got tons of girls friends." Akira sighed and looked doubtful. "rite." They arrived at the Ayase house hold Yotsuba rang the intercom. "hello?" "Yotsuba got a girl friend!" 'WHAT! …. Is these Yotsuba?" "yes it is ! " "ha ha come in…" so Yotsuba walked into the house and came Mrs. Ayase . "HI MOMMY." Yotsuba yelled . "Oh hello dear." She says with a nice smile . "aw mom.. But just a wile ago you wear acting like she was a friend?" Akira asks. Yotsuba stales and looks nervous . "aw aw." Then she started to cry out of nowhere. Akira started to look very nerves. "Aw never mind Yotsuba ah never mind" saying trying to calm down Yotsuba. Mrs. Ayase started too look look at Akira. "Making a girl cry? How sad." "HEY YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Akira yelled.

"Hey Yotsuba Chan? How about you go see Ena? She is in her room playing with Miura." She suggested with a sudden change in face expression.

"OK!" Yotsuba suddenly was happy and ran up stairs.

"I don't understand that girl… I better go up stairs to see her before these one changes all of a sudden too!" thinking to himself then running up stairs to see Yotsuba.

Wile he was thinking that , Yotsuba was talking to Ena and Miura .

"Yea I got a new girl friend!" Yotsuba keeps trying to convince them too that she knows what she is talking about.

"You don't even know what a girl friend is do you Yotsuba?" Miura suggests .

"I do! I do!" Yotsuba kept arguing.

But Akira Showed up by then .

"Yotsuba I was looking for you!"

"Who is these Is he your new friend? " Ena asks.

"No! he's my girl friend." Yotsuba yells.

"Aw… wait a minute so you don't?" Akira started thinking.

"Oh I get it ha ha.. " Miura say's .

"Hey Ena I got a idea! " Miura whispered to Ena.

"Oh ok ah huh… ha ha.. sounds funny." Ena mumbled with Miura.

"Hey Yotsuba? You haven't seen your dad all day have you?" Miura asks .

"Oh I haven't and jumbo is supposed too come today I want to see him before dinner!" Yotsuba in excitement.

"Well I think I need to go home now." Akira suggests.

"Oh no! not yet I think Yotsuba wants you to her father." Ena say's.

"Oh I want to show my new girl friend too my daddy." Yotsuba says in excitement.

"Oh and Yotsuba? Its boy friend say he's your boyfriend." Miura requests to Yotsuba.

"Why boy friend?" Yotsuba asks.

Then a ring at the door .

"Oh ok… Yotsuba! Your dad is here !" Mrs. Ayase yelled from downstairs.

Yotsuba ran downstairs grabbing Akira's hand.

"Oh hi Yotsuba . "

"Daddy I got a boy friend! "

"A boy friend ?" Mr. Koiwai said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" From the upstairs

"is that laughing…." Mr. Koiwai said.

Then Mrs. Ayase** started to laugh also .**

"**Hey Yotsuba by any means do you mean friend? "**

**Yotsuba seemed puzzled. **

"**A friend is what you are with Ena and Miura."**

"**Oh I guess so.." **

**Everyone hearing these laughed harder ! **

"**Daddy what's boy friend?"**

"**wow…." Mr. Koiwai said .. **

**Thinking he did not want to tell her. **

**After a that was all sorted out Akira ended up to be just friends with Yotsuba. And started to think that his little crush was over…**

**End chapter**

**Authors notes: remember that I will not make chapters like these I only made a story like these guess I wanted to show Yotsuba is plan dense ! and she can be funny at it too :D hope you like it **


End file.
